getting the other half back
by 51L3nt d34th
Summary: ok.. so rose left Lissa to hunt down dimitri....she flys to siberia to find him there....where to start? action packed, with some romance O o will their souls be safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VA , ALL CHARACTERS AND WHATNOT BELONGS TO Richelle mead, Just some of the made up stuff in here are made up…by me.. **

Rose's POV

_I left my best friend to hunt him down and kill him. But, I'm still questioning myself, "can I kill him when I see him?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made it to Siberia, with the help of Adrian, I got to his home, but I don't know where he lived. I've been eavesdropping on damphir communes, listening to conversations and asking people questions. I didn't get much, because one they all spoke in Russian and two, no one would answer my question. They would ignore me or runaway, telling me I shouldn't be here.

I barely slept, and looked for him in the cold night, while I searched up old artifacts on Strigoi, by day, trying to find hope in turning him back, like the bond between Lissa and me. So, I looked into the church. I asked the priest for more information, or primary sources that were translated. He gave me a big wooden box that was catching dust. I thanked him and left. It was night time, and I began my strigoi hunting.

I found some strigois in tunnels and caves in nearby forests or sewers, I killed most of them, but none was the one I had been looking for, but as I was about to kill a strigoi, I heard him say his name, it made me stop. That was when I snapped, I grabbed him by his collar and threw him on a pointed rock, he screamed.

"WHERE IS HE?" I shouted icily.

"home", the strigoi said. I hesitated, but my face didn't show it.

" and where is that" I asked icily, more calm now. "Tomsk", he replied, struggling, he closed his eyes,and I drove the stake into his heart. I dragged their bodies out and by morning there will be no bodies left for people to find, but dust for the wind to carry away.

I grabbed the box of artifacts, and headed for Tomsk. On the train, I looked through the documents, unfortunately, I could only find how to kill, strigois. I've also found documents on strigois that fell in love with damphir or moroi that ended in tragedy, like Ms. Karp, where both sides took paid with their life. I was just about to sleep when a page slipped out. I stood up to pick it up, but then, my head began hurting, and I saw them again, the ghosts.

"go away" ,I forced them to disappear, like I had summoned them to last time. I waited and they faded away, they were gone, but there was still a headache. I picked up the loose page. As I sat down, I read the page, when I finished, I was left frustrated, yet I had found the key, the key to saving the one I loved most. Yet, if I didn't do it correctly, I would lose my life, and be on the side of death, yet i'd still be on the edge of life, and I wouldn't be able to fulfill my promise with dimitri.

**REVIEW PLZ!!! Tell what u think about it D: this is my first fanfic...**

**thanx :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dimitri's POV

_I woke up and it was dark, and when I walked into the sun, i began burning, so I hid, afraid to step into the light, afraid to hurt her..so i ran._

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you going?", the strigoi asked in russian, but I answered in english,"home"

"and where is that?", he asked again, I swear he was getting on my nerves,but I still answered. 'Tomsk'  
with that, he stopped talking. the sting in my throat began to burn. I swore as realization hit me.  
I was in a cave, but not in montana. Siberia.

_Oh crap. This is gonna kill Roza. I am strigoi now. _  
_She's probably at the academy asking them to look for my body that won't be there in the cave_.

As soon as the shadows engulfed  
the entrance, I ran out, going to the city, and all of a sudden, hunger took over, but I fought to keep control.

_Roza_. Her name kept me sane, but I had to feed. On my way out of the forest I found some prey and fed on them hungrily, and when I finished, I ran  
toward the city as fast as my feet could take me.

I got some fresh clothes or more like steal, before anyone could see me and question me about anything suspicious, like the blood on my clothes.  
_Home_, I thought I_ have to get away from here_.

I ran to the train station, and politely asked(with compulsion) the lady for a train to Tomsk,  
she smiled,trance like, and handed me my ticket. I waited at the station, and I sat down in one of the seats where no one was there. I began  
to observe the people, not really seeing them, but thought about her, until I noiced that I only watched one person. I couldn't see her face,  
but I saw her long hair that hung down her shoulders and her powerful curves that would fit in my arms so perfectly. I knew every man on earth would  
be priviliged to hold this exotic creature,yet see and touch her. My memories went to the cabin, every touch and every kiss filled my head.

_Roza_, I thought, _she's here_. I felt an urge to surprise her like I usually would, but I wasn't normal anymore. She would kill me  
as soon as she saw what I was. It was her job.

I began to follow her, not to close, but far enough for me to see her only. She looked tired, pale,yet she looked strong, still keeping it together, but most of all beautiful just like I remember. She stood there waiting for the train to come, holding an antique box.

_What's in the box?_ i thought. I want to get closer and touch her and ask, but I fought the urge to meet her, not like this. This isn't right. We boarded  
the train, apparently, she knew where I was going, because we boarded the same train, however, my seat happened to be the one 20 seats in front of hers.  
I didn't get in the train, but I got on top. When the train began moving, I got in from the back ,and coaxed(using compulsion) the ticketman  
to let me stay in the back with him. He obliged to my request and silently went to stamp tickets. I saw him walk toward Rose, and she turned to give him  
her ticket, I saw her face, and I saw.. _what was it? Hope? _

_Did she think she could find me or something?_ I grew anxious to know what she was doing. I kept watching, she pulled out the box, and began reading.

_Artifacts._ I thought, _she's researching for Lissa_? I kept wacthing, when one of the pages came out. I wanted to walk up to her and pick it up,  
but I fought it and kept watching. She stood up and then cringed, told someone to go away. I was looking at the place she was talking to, looking for any signs of danger,  
but then I remembered, the ghosts.  
_They_ know I'm here. She was breathing heavily, until she picked up the piece of paper, and I heard her stop breathing. She got up and sat in her seat. Her heart beat began picking up, and I knew she had found something.

"_this is it" _she said.

_What's it?_ I thought, _What did she find?_

I kept watching, she put the papers in the box, but kept the loose page in her coat pocket, and fell asleep. I waited until her heartbeat came down, and I knew that she wouldn't wake up until the train got to the destination. I got up from my corner, and I walked to her. As I walked, I heard her whisper my name "_Dimitri"._

I stopped, _did she know I was here? _but she turned toward the aisle and I saw that she was still sleeping I walked toward her and took the paper out from her coat,

_Half dead Half alive, who will save me who will die. Half my soul is in the lands of the dead,and only those kissed by shadows may find me. But I need my other half, and half of my other half can I be whole. Only the blood of love and spirit can bring me back, and should the shadow kissed return my soul._

___WTF?! what is this? _I looked at Rose's sleeping face. How I want to hold her hand and whisper my love to her. I leaned down and kissed her gently, and left before she could open her eyes and see me. As I fled out of the train, I sat outside watching the moon, and prayed to the stars, that Rose wouldn't do something so reckless for me. Yet, inside I wished that somehow she would save me, like she pormised she would.

I watched the stars fly by and the night turn to day, and I could only think of Rose, what would she do when she saw me.

As soon as I saw Tomsk, I looked at Rose one last time, before I left; I looked at her face and imagined what her eyes would look like when she saw into mine, eyes that would look into mine  
and could look deep into my soul, and knew who and what I was. Someone I could connect to on almost every aspect, and the one who knew what I thought and knew what I truly felt in my heart.

_good-bye Rose_, and I jumped off the train, and ran for home.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_RPOV_**

___good bye roza, it was as if an angel came and whispered those few words to me...  
_

I didn't know when I fell asleep, but I knew I was dreaming. I felt that someone had kissed me while I slept. Inside, it felt as if Dimitri was just here and he had stolen a kiss from me, but that as impossible. As I woke up, I felt as if someone had just left and I missed them. It was depressing for a while, but the page in my coat brought me hope in saving dimitri. I had to find him first, before he does anything he wouldn't want to. I was on a wild goose chase, running around the world, with blind folds on my face, and only the light I saw through the blindfolds was leading me somewhere. I had a new feeling that I was where I was supposed to be, and I got more optomistic in finding him. I got up and walked off the train, heading to the Tomsk commune. I had found the keys, all I needed was to find the correct door ways that would lead me to him.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?! I'll try to post more this week... :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**RPOV**

"…_who will save me who will die." I came to his motherland, looking for him, but why couldn't I find him?_

I got off the train, and headed toward the Tomsk commune. As soon as I got into the neighborhood, I began to run. I don't know why, but my feet carried me to the last house. I stood there and looked at the house. It wasn't big, yet it wasn't small. It looked very warm and it looked like a house that was like a shelter for those that were lost, and couldn't find their way. The house felt like a light that was there to show me the way to him. I was about to step onto the steps, when my really bad headache began. The ghosts were back, and this time I saw more ghosts. There were ones that I didn't know, and those that I didn't. I seemed that they wanted me to join them. I felt my feet moving toward the door, but something stopped me. I looked up to see who it was. _Roza_ he said. He shook his head, his face was sad, but it was the most breathtaking and heart shattering one. _Please don't _he pleaded.

_Don't what?_ I thought. I was puzzled for a moment and a shroud of confusion and frustration hit me. Until I realized what was happening, I was already losing conscience. _Oh fuckin' great._

"Dimitri", I whispered, and the sky fell, and everything went dark. The last thing I saw was a shadow and I could hear my angel's voice calling my name, "Roza"

_When I woke up, I was alone in a forest._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DPOV

"…_and when we kissed, it was like she was my breath of air that I needed, and we were underwater, and that kiss was going to save me from drowning."_

She was here, I could feel it. I wanted to go out and follow her, but I knew that if I stepped foot into the sunlight, I'd be struck down, and all Rose would find is the whisper of the winds that took my body away.

_I doesn't matter anymore_ the thought hit me, _I have no soul, what does it matter?_ I was ready to step into the light where my other half would be waiting. I got up and walked to the cabin door, but somewhere apart of me made me stop.

_No, this isn't what roza would have wanted. _I kept pacing around the room, and I kept thinking about rose, and what would happen if I went out to look for her in the sunlight. _That's pretty stupid, She won't even be able to see me, let alone even meet her, I would burn into ashes right when I step outside, and Rose won't even know it._

I decided to stay in the cabin. It wasn't far from the commune, but it was in an isolated area no one knew about, a _pretty good spot for sight-seeing too_. I laid on the bed thinking about Rose, what her lips taste like, how she made me feel, and then I drifted off.

_That's when I saw her, she was standing outside this house. _

_I never knew there was such a house in my neighborhood. Hmm… She looked at it, and the same expression I saw at the station showed on her face. She was hopeful. She kept staring at the house, and slowly walked toward it, but she began to cringe and hold her head in her arms. The headaches, I remembered. Then, all these people began to crowd her. She was battling them trying to keep them away. _

_I looked around for some reason I saw them too, but they left me alone, soon she was being crowded, and I couldn't see her anymore. Then, everyone went into the house. Apparently, I could see ghost too. _

_They didn't bother to open the door, but just walked thru it, like it wasn't there. I looked back at Rose, that's when she got up and slowly in a slugish manner walked to the door and opened it a crack., a cold burst of wind blew out, but she didn't feel it. _

_I ran to her yelling " ROZA…please.. don't". She heard me, and a look of confusion and frustration crossed her face. She closed the door, and before I knew it, a burst of emotions crossed my chest, and I kissed her heavily. When our lips touched, I felt a happy sensation, like a burst of life came into me. _

_STOP! I thought, when I opened my eyes, rose was almost unconscious "Dmitri" she whispered, and she grew pale and fell into a deep sleep. _

Agony tore threw me as I woke up in my bed. I was sweating, tears began to sting my eyes, and I was breathing heavily, like I was holding my breath underwater. I began to breathe, and something inside me felt almost whole, yet I was still missing something. _ROZA_ I remembered, she fainted .

Without thinking, I ran out of the cabin and into the sun. I ran down the forest, and to the place where rose was. She was there, but the house was gone. I went to her and picked her up in the snow.

All the color from her face was gone, nor did she breathe. Her heart was still beating, but it got fainter and fainter, and then she began to burn. I panicked, and took her to my cabin.

When I got to the darkness of the forest, she stopped incinerating. I didn't know what was happening, until I got to the cabin. I put her in the bed and pulled the blankets over her to warm her up. _What's happening?_

I took off her coat, and the piece of paper dropped out. I read it, and realization hit me. _She traded her soul for half of mine._

**CLIFFHANGER!!! O_O OMG review plz tell me what u think :D thnx!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_It's cold here, but if he was still alive, I'd still wander the world…searching._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

RPOV

Dimitri kissed me. I was so happy, I almost giggled a bit and felt that I'd die of happiness, but my sudden awareness of where I was pulled me back. I looked around; somehow, I was trapped in a forest. _Where am I? _I thought.

_The land between life and death,_ I heard. It wasn't with my ears, but in my head. I spun around in a circle, looking for someone to come out and tell me where I was. Getting impatient, I began to wander aimlessly, until I noticed that I was going in circles.

_What am I doing here anyways? Wasn't I in Tomsk? _The questions just came out, but they were soon answered.

_You are in the land between life and death, the bridge I should say, and yes you were in Tomsk, but you traded your soul for half the soul of your mate._

_Then where is my soul now? _

_It's here _the voice answered

I began to grow frustrated and impatient, _okay, if my soul is here then where is my body?_

_I don't know, probably back in the living realm, with your mate. As soon as he got part of his soul back, he came to claim your body_ _in the gate entrance._

_Wait, what? What gate? I didn't see a gate, I was at a house!_

_You were, but that house doesn't really exist, only souls and spirits can see them, and shadowed beings like yourself, anything connected to the dead may see it and pass thru._

_So how do I get out? _This was getting weirder.

_you can't, until you finish what you've come here for, will the door open to you. _

I began getting paranoid, not only did I not know where the door was, but I didn't even know what my original purpose being here was. _Do you know my reason for being here? _

_No, but I can only tell you that you came to save a wandering soul, and only two halves can make a whole. You must solve this yourself, you sent yourself here, summoning the gates to the bridge. _

Great, not only was I frustrated, but I didn't know what I was here for. I stopped asking questions and walked around the forest exploring, until I felt that something had moved in my peripheral vision. I turned and saw someone walk deeper into the forest. I was oddly quiet, so I climbed the tree and followed the person.

The scenery changed, and there was a bridge, he stepped on the bridge, but it didn't creek, there wasn't even sound from the roaring waters underneath the bridge. I tried to yell at him to stop, because over the bridge was dark and empty.

_Why can't he hear me?_

_Because you aren't his soul mate, souls that cross the bridge are moving on, and if you try to yell or stop them, they can't hear you, only your soul mate can hear the sound of your voice. _

I wanted to cross the bridge and stop him.

_What would happen if I crossed the bridge? _

_Your earthen form would incinerate, and your mate would die, because you traded your soul for part of his soul back, and the gates would call his soul back, and it would forever wander this bridge unable to move on, or be reborn. His soul will be lost in this maze, wandering, not knowing who he is, until he fades away into the wind._

Wait a minute.._Earthen form?_

_Your Earthen form is your physical body, your soul can take any shape or form it wants._

_Then what's happening to my body now? _The pause told me bad news.

_you are slowly dying and your heart is starting to slowly stop beating, you don't have much time left, if your earthen form dies before you finish what you came for, you'll be lost here forever, and find the half soul you were searching for._

Okay, no bridge crossing, and I needed to find his soul. I watched as the man crossed, and disappeared into the darkness, the shadows swallowed him, but he didn't hesitate to walk the next step. I waited there near a tree, until it hit me. _Only the voice of his soul mate. _ I was here to retrieve the other half of his soul, but how the hell was I going to find him, he could be any shape he wanted.

I waited there, for what felt like centuries, until a little boy walked past me, I almost missed him ,but I saw his brown hair.

"Dimitri?"

**DPOV**

_Roza _ I kept thinking, when is she gonna wake up? Her lips began turning purple, and even if I put her over the fire in the fireplace, she wouldn't warm up. It was night time; she had been sleeping for ten hours. I threw more wood into the fire place, and lay in the bed next to her, watching her, as if she'll wake up anytime I was asleep and walk away. I kissed her lightly on the lips, and she breathed my name "Dimitri". I wanted to get up and see if she was awake, but she didn't move.

As soon as I heard her, sleep began to get me, I tried to stay awake, but my eyes wouldn't let me open my eyes, and soon I was there. " Dimitri?"

It was Rose, she was as beautiful as ever, her hair was glowing, and her eyes were full of worry and question. I kept staring at her wanting to answer back, but I couldn't speak.

"Go back", she said.

_Back where?_

Soon, I began to wake up. _NO, ROZA! _ Rose faded from my site, along with the forest and the bridge. I woke up sweaty and hot. It was morning, and Rose's body was next to mine, but she didn't move. I listened to her heart beat, it was almost gone. It was morning, and I slowly got up from the bed. I picked Rose up from the bed and carried her down the forest. I covered her body before leaving, in case she burns again from the sun. I ran into the E.R. and a few nurses came to put needles into her and monitor her pulse. Her pulse was so low, I had no choice, so I made a call, to Adrian.

**OH NOES ANOTHER CLIFF… **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_She's so close, yet I'm slowly going to lose her…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**DPOV**

"_Adrian It's me. Dimitri. Rose she's…" _

I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence, but he knew.

"Ok", he replied" I'll bring Lissa to see her. Where are you?"

I told him where I was, and waited. Rose was slowly dying and they couldn't save her. I couldn't keep my promise in the end. I didn't sleep a wink, let alone, I didn't even know what time it was. The nurse came in once or twice, but I didn't see them. All I saw was Rose, her pale face, and her eyes that would permanently smile at me when I looked at her. I held her hand, and whispered my prayers and love to her.

_Come on Roza, wake up. You can do this. Just open your eyes. _

I waited for something to happen, a sign that told me she was going to wake up or that she even heard me. I kept thinking back on my dream, we were in a forest, she called my name. I remembered the worry and anxious look on her face. Then, I remembered, I was about to smile at her and tell her something, but a strong force woke me up. She's still alive, but still in the forest. It had been 12 hours since I called Adrian. The air felt thick in the room, and I felt that I needed to get out. I kissed Rose on the cheek, and went out into my neighborhood. I walked to the last house, the house I last saw her at. I walked up the porch and opened the door, but it was locked. I didn't try to break in, what if I had the house all wrong?

I walked back, and waited with Rose, for Lisa to come see her. I suddenly got a nauseous feeling, and headaches began to erupt. _Great, this is what Rose went through. _I didn't yell or scream, but I got up, and there was someone with me I looked up, and I saw her. Roza was here. I looked at the bed, and she was still asleep. I looked back at the person in front of me, her eyes were wide with worry, and she looked like she was shouting at me. It was faint, but I could hear her.

"_They're here_, _protect Lissa…. Strig…" _and with that, she faded away.

The headache was gone, but the nausea was still there. I got up and took Rose's stake, I gave her kiss on the cheek, thanked her, and left the room. I walked out of the hospital, and there they were. The Dragomir princess was about to step out of the car, when a quick movement caught my eye. _This isn't the time. _I became more angered, and as quickly as I saw them, went right in front of Lissa.

"Dimi.." She didn't have time to finish my name, when a strigoi came the side to attack her, I grabbed him by the throat and slammed his body down, and staked his heart. I saw another one, he was fast, but I stood close to Lisa, and soon he came at me, but I was faster. I roundhouse kicked him away and jumped on him. He laughed, and when I saw his red eyes, I snapped, I got the stake and kept stabbing him in the heart repeatedly. I think Lissa tried to stop me, but I was already out of control.

"STOP! Rose wouldn't want to see you like this!"

When I heard her name, I began to stop, and realization hit me. I looked up at Lisa, she was scared, and holding in tears. "Sorry" I apologized. I told Adrian the room and told him to take Lisa, Eddie, and Christian, and I had to clean up the bodies.

I took the bodies to a place where no one will see them, and by morning, the wind will carry their ashes away, and nobody would know they existed. I got back to the hospital, and entered Rose's room, she wasn't there. I stepped out, and saw Adrian, he came over.

"Where is she?" I was panicking and angry.

"We moved her to another secluded room, it was too small for all of us to fit and we need to have a private room for Lisa." He replied, and understanding came on me. Lisa was going to try and bring her back.

I went in and Lisa was finished healing, she sat in the chair sleeping. Rose didn't wake up, but her heart rate came up a little, and her face began to show some color, and she became warmer. I stood there holding her hand stroking her hand with my thumb. We all waited her to wake up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**RPOV**

As soon as I saw Dimitri, thought he looked _really _young, like 9 or 10 years old, he had a comprehensive look like he saw me and then, a burst of wind took him away.

_Great, now what am I suppose to do?_

_The door will show itself to you. _

Uh-huh like that's happening. I wandered around for a while, and soon, I noticed that I was wandering aimlessly. I began to feel tired, and fatigue. I waited under a tree for what felt like days, but there was no sun or change of daylight or anything to tell me whether is was day or nights, it was just foggy throughout the whole 'time'. I just sat there staring off to space panicking silently in my head, _What if I don't find the door?_

Then, I sudden burst of life and happiness went through me, and I got up and my feet led me the way. There was the door; I was there in the middle of the forest. I almost burst out laughing, like if I opened the door, I'll probably end up in the forest again, but I didn't, as soon as I touched the door, a wind came and picked me up, it was too bright to open my eyes and see what was going on, but when I began to gain consciousness, I felt cold, but it felt that I was slowly getting warmer, and my heartbeat pounding was so loud in my chest, it covered the sounds of the monitor. Then, I felt a hand on my hand, it was soothing, and comforting. I then felt somethings next to me, it was kinda heavy, but it felt good. I opended my eyes a tiny crack to see, because the brightness was overwhelming, and I saw Lisa and Dimitri's head laying on the bed next to me both people on each side. I smiled and closed my eyes, and went back to sleep. Then I heard a voice in my head, _Welcome back Rose._

I knew it was Lisa, but I didn't say anything, she knew.


	6. AUTHOURS NOTE!

**OK ..MY BOOK CAME...**

** _ OMG IM SOO EXCITED... I just finished blood promise. OMG O_O**

** it was sooo good but kinda dissappointing to me. **

**OK so here are some **** *SPOILERS******

**DONT READ IF YOU DONT WAN THE BOOK RUINED!!!!**

*ok her it goes *

#1 rose finds dimitri that's all i will say

#2 rose will meet and know more spirit users and shadow kissed :D

#3 she will eventually meet her father but im not telling who he is

#4 she will go back to VA

#5 Dimitri doesn't die.. A he cant die!!

**Ok so that's all the spoilers i will spill dont want to ruin it for the rest of you :D**

**have fun enjoi the book.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

****new chpter sry it took so long _ BP came to me on the day of and I started reading.. O_O soo good... finished it in one day ...**

_His hand was there holding mine, when I woke up, and as I opened my eyes, a burst of light hit me and there he was…my angel._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**RPOV**

It seemed that I was "asleep" for quite a long time. Dimitri had been with me the whole time, he didn't fall asleep when he found out that I was going to be okay, and now he's beside me holding my hand sleeping. I couldn't help but grin, he looked so sexy..even when sleeping!! I almost giggled like a little girl out loud, I kept watching him for a while, and bent down in my bed to kiss him. It was hard to reach his lips, but I still got to steal one, but the lips kissed me back. It was tender at first and it got more rough and soon we were on each other. I grabbed his hair as he held me, we didn't stop, until we heard someone clear their throat. Christian. After the involuntary coughs, we separated, and they were all there. I felt my face blush a little as I leaned back in the hospital bed, and dimitri never let go of my hand. he just grinned and kept his head down while he watched me. I looked up and smiled as I saw Lisa grin from ear to ear. Apparently, I was forgiven for leaving.

"so, what now?" I asked. I mean I just finished what I went to do, and I didn't know where to go next. Dimitri seemed to be also contemplating the same question. It was christian who answered.

" Just go back to school and graduate with us, your gonna get stupid I swear to god Rose." He rolled his eyes. I smiled even more, _boy did I hate him._

" he's right, just go back and stay at the academy, until you find out what you want to do." It was Adrian who suggested that, but underneath that big grin, I knew there was a hidden motive. He wanted me to stay so _he _could probably get his "chance" with me.

I paused for a moment and thought about it. I looked at dimitri for some kind of suggestion, but his eyes smiled back at me, seeming to encourage me to go back.

"ok, let's go back" I decided. I was stuck in the hospital for a few more days. After I was released, however, Dimitri promised me that he'd take me around and show me Russia. Lisa didn't object, she and christian just tagged along for a while, but had to get back in the hotel. I didn't see much of Adrian after that, but Eddie stayed with Lisa watching her. I felt glad that Eddie was there to watch her, but I also kept tabs on her mind, apparently, she was enjoying Russia, and christian. _ugh._

Dimitri saw my shrug, and gave me a look of question. "Lissa", was all I said, and he understood.

The place was amazing, Dimitri was right, it was beautiful and amazing. For the first time, I felt like we were on a date, and we didnt have to hide it. We held hands the whole time, and when night fell, we went dancing. He kept holding my hand, throughout the dance, and soon it got sexually and i began grinding on him. He didn't seem to mind, he just let do what I wanted,I caught some women eyeing him, but I didn't mind he was all mine, and soon we began to get sweaty and went out the club laughing. We stayed outside the club, I laughed out loud and kissed him. Even tough we were sweaty, it made the kiss even more intense, and soon we were all over each other. We both didnt stop until we need air, but as we stopped, we still held , we got back to the hotel where Lisa and Christian got _busy _again. We got in our hotel room, and let's just say things got a little _fired up_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DPOV**

I felt weights come off my heart when Rose woke up. She was as beautiful as ever, and her eyes told me that she loved me, and after that, we never were apart. I had to coax her to stay in the hospital for a while, becuase the doctors were keeping her on the nutrients in the tubes. Soon after a few days, I promised Rose that I'd show her around. She had nowhere to go, and I knew she had no plan, but I encouraed her to go back to school. I was angry about it at first, but listening to her heart beats on the monitor, made me think twice and just feel grateful that she saved me. I smiled at her and she smiled back, looking into my eyes, as if she knew what I was thinking, yet I think she probably did. after she did, I took her on a tour to the places I knew she'd like. Lissa and Christian went back to the hotel room during the day, but they tagged along for a while. From the disturbed look on Rose, I was about to question if she wanted to go back, but she said" lissa". and I knew.

I took her to a club I knew was safe. Even if itwasn't I knew Roza would beat the crap out of drooling men. WE went in and Roza got on the dance floor. She seemed to be letting loose for the night, and soon I began to dance with her. Rose was so sexy and hot, we just danced like the regular people around us, but when rose danced, it was something different, somewhere in the song, Rose began grinding on me. I didn't mind I loved Rose so much, but I knew we were catching attention. I Caught looks from women and men that were checking out rose. I didn't get angry, I knew felt excited and happy that Rose was here dancingwith me, something I've always wanted to do. Soon the floor got crowded and I pulled rose out. We were both sweaty and she didn't mind. She laughed and kissed me. I was trying to keep it at the minimum, _always have to be the adult here_, but i want more and the kissing got more intense. I held her tightly, and didn't let go until we were both out of breath. I took rose back to the hotel. When we got to our room, things got...a little excited.

"Im gonna shower first." she smiled at me. She went in for a minute and came back out in a towel. "you wanna join me?" she gave that taunting smile, I knew she wanted me to but she was also teasing me. I thought about it, it was tempting. UNtil there was a knock on hte door. Rose rolled her eyes.

"open the door its Princess bad timing." she rolled her eyes again and went in the shower. I smiled and opened the door. Lissa and christian stood there.

"You need anything?" I asked. She was smiling shyly knowing that she dissrupted something, but something told me it was serious.

"Come with us real quick", she said. I nodded. I left Rose a note and went with them.

**OHHH another CLIFFY...sry I ran outa ideas... give me some ideas plz or what u want or think mite happe next :D thankyou**


	8. Chapter 7

** S****RY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING _**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I got outta the shower and dried my hair in the towel. I opened the door finding myself alone, when the room began to turn black, and my legs fell under me._

**DPOV**

I felt an awkward moment when we walk silently to their room. I looked at Christian's face full of question, apparently he didn't know what was wrong, but he too was full of questions and worry. As soon as we got in, she sat down and looked at us, eyes full of worry.

"what's wrong?"I asked. Rose should have known what was going on...but she didnt.

"something is tottally wrong, I mean I dont know wut it is, but if i brought Rose back to life, shouldn't I be stuck sleeping for weeks or days?" she asked. I thougt about it, it didn't seem weird to me ,but thinking back on what I have heard from lisa and Rose, it did sound kind of out of place. _THere is always a consequence_ i remmeber rose saying. I remember wen I didnt know about spirit I overheard rose plead with lissa _Please stop doing it ._ I now knew wut she meant. Since the princess brought rose back from the coma, then something should have happened to lissa by now, a side effect for the extra darkness in her soul. But wen I thought about it, Rose usually took the darkness away from her.

Something hit me, and I stood up from the chair. They both stared at me, questioning eyes hat didnt need to speak their question when I knew already wut happened.

"Roza!" I realized, I ran back to my room, only to feel a slight, ok not slight, but a mother of all headaches hit me. I began to cringe, and wanted to scream, until a figure appeared and the pain in my head was minimized to a bareable level. I felt lissa and christin calling me and tapping me on the arm, but I kept saring at her. Apparently, they couldn't see her.

_Roza _i thought, I kept gazing at her, she was even more beautiful, I understood now when rose told me about ghost. I didnt believe in ghost, not until now, when I saw her. I wanted to reach forward and grab her, but her sad eyes told me to stop as she turned her head side to side with a shy smile on her lips. She opened her mouth to say something, but I couldn't hear her, and then, she began to fade, and that was the last i saw of her. She dissappeard and mouthed the words _I love you_. before I couldnt see her anymore. It felt like an awkward moment, but I finally felt lisa and christian trying to get my attention calling my name.

I looked at them and ran to my room. she was here, I looked in the bathroom where she was wen i left, no one was there, I began to panic, when I saw her body under the bed covers. I calmed down, but my fears returned to me. _if i saw her ghost, that means shes...._ I couldnt finish the thought, but it lingered. I slowly walked to her side of the bed to look under the covers. Rose was there, but not awake, and pale. she didnt breath, but her heart beat. I turned to Lisa " can u feel her presence?"

she closed her eyes and concentrated, but she looked at me and nodded, tho she wasnt sure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She didn't wake up for three days, the first day I was patient, the second day, I began to feel a little hopeful when I heard her first inhale, but on the third day, I began to become desparate._

RPOV

"OK crap!" i was here again, in this sickly green forest, but now, it wasn't as lonely. What i mean by lonely was that there was birds and it

felt that there was people. _okay where's the door?_

I grew extremely frustated and began to wonder, _I wish the door wIould just show itself!_'

I turned around, and a door just popped up. _Well someone should have told me_.

I was about to touch the door when a voice told me _Your in danger. _

_"_wait wut?"

_You're in danger, of what's to come._

"Ok, can you tell me about this danger?"

_no, or the course of your future will not end on a happy note, and the one closest to you will perish and never dross the bridge, no matter how u bring them back._

A chill went through me, someone was going to turn strigoi if I wasn't careful. I felt the presence that was just there in my head dissappear. I turned back again and walked through the door. A burst of light hit me, but I saw this darkness that was around me, there was so much of it, it covered the light, and I knew I was free falling, but when will I land?

I felt my end comming, and everything grew dark. I don't know if I died or anything, but the next thing I knew, I couldn't breathe, but I could feel the thump of my heart. My skin felt cold and I could barely move my arms and legs. slowly, feeling came to me, and my hearing got sharper, and almost see everything, but my eyes were closed. I saw my beloved dimitri, he was cringing and under so much pain, I wanted to go and touch him, but I felt this barrier, he looked up and shouted "Roza" I was surprised he saw me, and he looked desparate, yet his eyes showed me his love and compassion towards me, I whipered the only words I knew he'd know without me telling" I love you"

and with that, I was back in my body, in bed apparenty. I bheard a door burst open, and heard someone sigh in relief, but felt someone cringe whn they felt my heart beat. I knew it was dimitri, but I couldn't open my eyes or wake up, I was trapped in my own body.

**TEll me wut you think :D I need ideas D:**_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_she lay there motionless, in a deep peaceful slumber, one that could never be ._  
_  
AH Crap, how the hell do I get rose to wake up now? _I stayed by her side, until I don't know when, but I woke up in a forest. ok, weird. I walked around for a bit, until I saw her. she shined in the moonlight, and she turned around and smiled at me. I noticed that it wast a smile of relief. It sorta puzzled me for a while,when I finally spoke.

"Am I dreaming?", it was a stupid question, but of course it's obvious that anyone would ask.  
"Of course not, silly", Roses, voice came out clear and in a ring. She was so beautiful, and smiling at me. It felt so real that I walked closer and held her. We just stood there holding each other, like that morning in the cabin, no one speaking a word, but keeping the silence. I began to panic when Rose slipped out of my arms and almost faded away, until I could see through her.

" Don't worry," she comfprted me, " I'm waking up, I thought I was gonna be stuck forever" she rolled her eyes amd I saw the relief.  
"I thought this wasn't a dream", well that's what I thought, I was still confused about everything and a little worried.  
"No it's not, I'll explain when we get back," she laughed  
_Get back? did we move somewhere? I dont remember walking here._

"No, Comrade, when we get back to our bodies," she smiled again and started to get fainter when all I could hear was her voice_.  
_Our bodies? how do we get back?

She was gone, but her voice was still in my head. _Imagine a door and as soon as you get this tingly feeling take a step forward and you'll get back.  
_ her voice sounded far away, but I did as she instructed. I imagined a door, and as soon as I took a step forward, I felt this wind pulling me through this door and everything went black. When I woke up, Roza was there with a cup of coffee with a smile on her face. I got up and kissed her passionately.

"What happened yesterday and last night?" For a moment, I was afraid that she wouldn't know what I was talking about,but her smile told me she knew what was going on.

_It felt like I was trapped in my body for a while, until I opened my eyes and the darkness revealed forest and trees, and when I turned around he was there. _

He sat there with a big confused and worried look on his face. I could tell that he was considering that he was crazy for a moment. I couldn't help but smile and keep the laughter inside. He looked so cute.

I was about to explain to him when there was a knock on the door. _I hope Rose is okay. _T hrough the bond, I could feel her worry and the restlessness that Lissa was feeling, but surprise and shock replaced it after she saw me after I opened the door. She jumped and hugged me really hard. I heard someone clear their throat, and saw Christian standing there with a dumb grin on his face.

"Well there's a road block in my way, can I come in?" he asked, I wanted to say something witty, but Dimitri's question stopped me.

"Can you explain what happened?" he was serious, but I knew that somehow he felt relief.

Ok, I stuck my tongue out at Christian and closed the door, and began to explain.

" Ok here it goes," I took a deep breath, " Dimitri, we have a bond together, and apparently I only have half my soul."

I saw them take a deep breath and about to spit out question when Dimitri saw it too, and held up his hand to let me continue. I smiled at him, but he just nodded and looked at me.

" Ok, so I only have half my soul, but my feelings are stable because of the bonds , I loked at Lissa and Dimitri to reassure them. I also don't actually sleep either, my soul supposedly travels, and I can also summon souls of those that I'm bonded with. " I looked at Dimitri, giving him the look that explained about last night. He stared at me but kept a straight face.

" Also the ghosts that you see, " I told Dimitri ," Is a side effect of the bond too, since I can sense Strigoi and ghost you will also, but our soul can't travel for long, or our body will die, and your soul willl wander in that forest we were in last night, and we can never move on."

"What about yesterday?", Dimitri asked me, looking me in the eye, as if he could see into my soul. I knew he was referring to the fainting after the shower, but I didn't know either. I ignored the question, but only whispered, " I have keep the darkness away from both of you, or you both suffer a bigger consequence."

I looked at them and smiled, this totally sucked, but it would be worth it. I didn't want them to worry about me, I had to be dtrong enough to protect lissa and Dimitri. There was an awkward silence when a thought hit me, _oh yeah I forgot to tell them I'm pregnant… _ I sat there thinking about the voice, when I was stuck in the forest, waiting for Dimitri.

Flash back

_Well at least I'm not stuck in my body, I wish I wasn't alone though._

_But you're not. _

_Why hello, of course I'm not alone, you're here in this realm. _I smiled at my stupidity.

_I'm not talking about me, but the soul that is inside you. _That made me think freeze for a moment. _Inside me?_ _As in I'm pregnant?_

_Yes._

I laughed, _"Stop joking with me" _

_I don't joke_

I stopped chuckling and wave of I don't know happiness? was over me, when I turned around, and the one I loved stood there satring at me in awe. Seeing him like that made me smile.

==================================Flash back over ========================== ===========

As I was done reminesing, I realized that both Lissa and Dimitri were staring at me. Their eyes were about to fall out of their sockets, when I heard them think out loud

_UR PREGNANT?!_

_Jeez, and I thought my head was private for a while. _ I started getting mixed reactions from both people, and my head started getting scrambled from receiving all their emotions and feelings.

"OK ,can you guys keep your feelings to yourself? I'm freaking- oh shit." and I screamed out loud, Cringing on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm Pregnant?_

_yes. the combination of half his soul and a part of yours, and your physical affection has created a new being.  
_

Holy shit. It actually made sense.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RPOV

I knew giving birth feels like hell, but I didn't think that it would hurt this much. I cringed and sucked in a deep breath. I heard Dimitri and Lissa calling my name, but all I could do was cringe to hold back my scream, after screaming so loud a moment earlier. They were all panicking, and soon, I noticed that I was in a Hospital in the E.R. again.

It took me a while to get use to the pain, but the magic of spirit leaking from Lissa helped me get passed it. I don't know how much time passed, but I noticed that I drifted off to sleep, and woke up in the forest again, but this time, it was more magical, and more at _home_? I felt that this was the place I should be and that pain didn't exist here. Although I was alone, I felt like someone was here with me. _Odd, I feel at peace here._ This place felt so nostalgic yet mysterious. There was lush grass and twisted trees that I somehow knew were older than time itself. THis place was so magical, I wanted to share it with someone. I began wondering and looking for _something_, when I closed my eyes and imagined Lissa and whispered her name. _Lissa, come and see this. _I smiled when I felt a tug against my white dress,_seriously, I felt like I was wearing silk jammys. _I turned around expecting to see lissa when all I saw was a little boy. I was surprised, _who is he?_ I was dumbfounded for a while, wen I looked at him, I mean _really_ looked at him. He looked like Dimitri, with a twist of my brown hair color and my pouty lips. _My little boy_. his eyes were closed, but I knew somehow that his eyes were of a different color than mine or Dimitri. I began smiling and picked him up,and kissed him on the head when I heard someone whisper my name. I turned around and Lissa was there. I saw the look of confusion wipe off her face when another look of curiosity was replaced by it when she saw the child in my arms. He hugged my neck and fell asleep, and soon she began to understand. She smiled at me, and I heard her thought, _I'm happy for you. _though, the excited look on her face never disappeared, it made me smile.

With that, I nodded and rocked my child and walked around the forest, While Lissa walked beside me and we began thinking of names throwing out whatever name popped up in our head but never speaking out loud, both of us afraid to wake the sleeping boy. Judging from the atmosphere, it seemed that Lissa was both excited and eager to meet my son, when we got out of this realm. I giggled at her, and held the kid to her when she was hesitant to ask if she could hold him. she blushed but smiled shyly when I handed him to her. SHe hugged him tightly and just the same held onto her neck and fell asleep. Lissa and I picked a tree to sit on, and sat in silence for a while, when something told me it was time to go back. _It's time_ I thought to her. She nodded and smiled, when the door showed itself to me, and the gentle wind picked us up again, back into our mundane body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She was wandering in the forest with a small boy in her arms, when another person appeared, I stayed behind the trees not wanting to disturb their conversation between friends, but I couldn't keep my eyes off the sleeping child, who looked so much like me and her. _

_DPOV_

Rose began to scream, and cringe on the floor when I picked her up and we all ran to a car and got her to the E. was in labor. I heard Lissa shout her name along with me, and Christian and Eddy catching up. I held onto her hand, but the nurses wouldn't let me in. We all stayed in the waiting room for 3 minutes when we heard her scream, and that's when I immediatly got up and walked in, while Lissa caught up to me. The next thing I knew, I was looking into her eyes filled with tears, while the nurses were trying to keep me out, but they couldn't resist the princess's compulsion, and we got our way in. She was in pain and holding her own, when Lissa held her hand, and I saw the calm that swept over her. After a few minutes, She was out of labor and in a deep sleep.I didn't get a chance to hold the child, since the doctor took it to another room. I held her hand while watching her sleep, on the other side, the Lissa was also tired, and I told her to sleep while I waited for Rose to wake up. She smiled and thanked me.I don't know when, but I fell asleep and ended up in the forest again. This time, it was different. I felt calm and relaxed. I wandered the forest for a moment, when I heard feet shuffling behind me, I turned around, but no one was there, until I looked down, that's when I saw him.

He had her lips and hair color, while he had my face, but his eyes stayed shut. I've never seen him but I knew who he was, I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle,and I picked him up.

I couldn't stop grinning when he touched my face and his eyes slowly opened, and his grey eyes looked into mine. Then, he smiled knowing that he he knew who I was. I smiled back and hugged him closer. I thought of Rose, wishing she could meet him, when I heard trees rustling, instinctivley, I hid behind the tree next to me. I smiled at the boy who laughed silently at me. I looked at the spot where the sound had come from, and I saw her. She was perfect than ever, and look as if she were in peace, and knew where she was. He and I followed her for a bit, when he tapped me on my face and pointed to her. His face full of urgency, but I put him down and put a finger to my mouth and he understood. She stopped and sat down, and stood up again and closed her eyes and smiled. I looked at my son as we both watched her, and he tapped my shoulder this time, and tried to reach out and touch her, when I put him down on the ground, and gave him a gentle push toward her direction. He stood up and stumbled to her. I almost broke the silence when I saw him pull on her dress fighting the urge to laugh when I saw her expression. She turned around with a look of expecting someone, when her face was filled with surprise, and her eyes were in awe when she saw him. Apparently, he immediatly fell asleep when she held him. I smiled, ready to walk up and surprise her, when Lissa came behind her. Her smile got wider when she saw lissa. They both walked around for a while, and laughed silently at something that I couldn't hear, and began talking with body language, but it seemed they understood each other. I tried to listen, but they made no noise, but exchanged thoughts that I couldn't decipher so well. I heard random messages piecing together of what appeared to be names, and badly tried to piece their other conversations. I kept following them when Rose let Lissa hold him and his eyes opened, looking at me when he clung to her neck, and I waved him good bye, and the last thing I saw were his closing eyes. Then a fresh breeze picked me up, and I woke up.

I opened my eyes, and saw Rose smiling at me. I grinned and across from me I saw Lissa giving me a warm smile. She looked at Rose and Rose nodded back at her.I looked back at Rose with a question. her smile lightened up, and said, " we've decided his name."

**OMG sry for not writing for soo long,**

**O_O i need ideas for names now -___-**

**disclaimer, I dont own any of the characters, well maybe the kid,but yea...i dont own any of the original characters, all the credit goes to richelle mead.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

DPOV

_I woke up, and I saw my angel smile at me and she said, "I've found a name for him."_

"A name?" I asked innocently, but I knew what she was talking about.

"You know, for our child..." she looked at me smiling, but her grin gave away that she knew I was pretending.

"Him?" I asked again, "you mean for our son?" I smiled when I pictured him.

She scrutinized me for a while and a look of understanding hit her "you've met him already haven't you?"

"So have you", I shot back smiling.

She let out a loud gasp "you were there weren't you?"

"Yes, he found me first", I laughed "he was eager to meet you when you went into the forest."

She smiled, and a look of realization came upon her, "you were the other person!"

I laughed. "Yes Rosa, now would u mind telling me the name you and lissa decided?"

I looked over to lissa and she gave us a wide smile. "I think you should tell him".

Rose looked at me, the side glances she gives me when she knows that I know what's going on. She skewed her eyes and replied, "I bet he already knows, since he's been stalking and eavesdropping on us."

Lissa was confused for a while, "how..?" and then understanding came upon her too. Then she smiled.

"C'mon you know it", Rose teased, "spit it out."

I smiled and let out a throaty laugh. "Damien."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------RPOV

He smiled and let out a throaty laugh. "Damien", he said. I smiled and I saw the look of approval on his face, "not a bad name."

"Thank you", I replied, for some reason, I felt smug, and Lissa laughed.

The door opened and Christian came in, " you guys are finally up." He rolled his eyes and walked over to Lissa and kissed her.

It seemed for once that all my problems were slowly melting away, I saved the one I loved and I received another, the next problem, however, made me cringe and for a moment, I felt scared.

Dimitri saw my discomfort, and sent me a question," what's wrong?"

I smiled at him, but my eyes gave me away, _My mother_.

He smiled and laughed at me, but underneath the façade, I could hear his thoughts, _crap._


	12. Chapter 12

**i just noticed someting.... i miss numbered the chapters.... damn ...fail, i cant count O_o!!!!!**

**sry i havent updated in a long time D: ive been busy wit work and skool and people and patients and clients D: **

**FML.  
**

* * *

DPOV

"Whats wrong?", I asked, I always knew when Rose was troubled by the look of her eyes, even when she thought she could 'hide' it real well from me. Now that we had a bond, I knew right away, because her distraught overpowered my thoughts for a moment and her feelings began scrambling in my head before I could comprehend what was going on. I looked at her, she smiled but behind that smile i could see in her eyes that she was panicking.

'_my mom' _she thought to me. I kept smiling, but inside her panic matched the rising panic in mine, _oh shit. _This time she smiled and laughed '_What are we gonna do?' If we go back, they might not except me and you'll get fired.'_

_' they dont have to know'._ She looked at me and skewed her eyes with a raised eyebrow. She gave me an impish grin, like we were about to do something against the rule, well, we kind of were. ' _you have a plan don't you?_'

I smiled back. I kind of had a plan formed in my head but I didn't know if it would work. We would needed Adrian's help though, if it was gonna work. She knew my plan right away, but didn't immediatly agree, '_are you sure u want to do this?'_

I nodded. I couldn't stand the guy, after hearing bad things about him, but I knew that Lissa trusted him and after understanding his situation, I only hoped that he could go with my plan and agree to wat I was about to ask. If not, I have other means to persuade him. She watched the seriousness settle in me and held my hand, I was taken by surprise by the gesture, and then I felt this warmth feeling suround me as she leaned over from her bed to kiss me. The gesture was suppose to be something short, but turned out to be longer when I automatically held her and her hand began diggin in my hair. We didn't stop until the nurse came in, and Christian began coughing and clearing his throat loudly. Rose shot him a dirty look and Lissa giggled.

"Is everything ok?", the nurse asked.

"yeah, we're fine,"I didn't need to look at the nurse to know she was embarrassed, I saw through Rose's eyes and to her amusement, she found it funny. Before I knew it, I burst out in laughter, and I looked up to see the nurse turn red.

* * *

RPOV

Dimitri laughed before I could. It was the first time I heard him laugh ever since I brought him back. I let out a small chuckle, and when we stopped laughing, the nurse was red.

"When will I be released?", I asked.

"Today", she replied sternly and left.

I looked over to Dimitri and asked, " SO what'sthe plan?"

" We're gonna stay in the country for a while till we can get Damen out of the hospital, and then fly back to the academy and then ask Adrian the favor." He said plainly.

_okay something is up. _But I didn't ask.

I asked dimitri and Christian to check on our son while Lissa helped me out of the robes and into my street clothes. After we were done we all met at the waiting room. For some reason, Dimitri got Damen checked out of the hospital also. We all walked out of the hospital and got back to our hotel to pack, well help lissa pack because me and dimitri barely brought anything.

Before we knew it, we hoped a plan to the academy, and sent lissa back, but we stayed out of the academy, but nearby the forest.


	13. Chapter 13

**SRY SRY SRY** I havent been posting .

but heres the latest chapter . i went back to reread VA cuz i lost the feeling of rose and dimitri DX

RPOV

Ww sent Lissa back to the academy, which was the hardest thing for me to do, I couldnt stand not being able to be within a few steps of her dorm, to be prepared to protect with a seconds notice, but we had a plan and she was there to protect _me_ this time. As soon as the campus got on site, I gave eddie eyes and vibe messages he understood clearly without me having to say them.

_Keep her safe, and watch OVER her at ALL times._

Dimitri went too, to prove that he wasnt strigoi again, and to go in the dorms and tell Adrian the plan and get me extra clothes and stuff for me. It felt ages,well hours that I had wore my own clothes. ugh. We took a detour to the cabin first, I was doubting that we could get through the barrier, but somehow we got through it. Since the last attack I would have thought that the barrier would have been put on extra strong, but Dimitri explained that it was there to keep the strigoi out. Well that made sense.

So, I stayed in the cabin with Damen, while Dimitri and Lissa fed Kirova the "details" on how Dimitri was kidnapped by strigoi, and Rose saved him and but now she's "mending" in the hospital, while Eddie and Christian told Adrian that Dimitri and I would meet him at night fall in the dreams. It was the perfect plan, get in get out and we would be cleared. I waited in the cabin, hoping that the story we made up wouldnt get stopped by Kirova's suspicion. I was afraid she might want to come "see" me in the hospital, but I don't think she would bother. I thought of all the questions that would be asked that I started to daze at Damen. I broke out of the spell when I heard a knock on the door. I got up to open it and Dimitri stood there with a his lips in a tight line, but his eyes were smiling, so I knew the plan had gone through.

"welcome back comrade", I said, and he he gave me one of his grins. From the corner of my eyes I felt that I saw something, but it had dissappeared before I could confirm if it was there or not. Dimitri saw my concern and turned around to check if anyone was there, but it all there was was an empty forest coated in the montana snow. He walked in and reached for my hand. I was surprised that he held my hand before i even closed the door, I thought that since we were back on campus, he'd stop showing affection and go back to how it was before. I closed the door, and we both sat on the bed staring at the fire place, and soon I felt that he was staring at me.

"So we meet him tonight?" I asked, it was too silent. He looked me deeply in the eyes for a moment and just nodded. Though I could see the irritation that was underneath it. I somehow also felt it without realizing that it wasnt my own feelings but his. We held a gaze, until he broke it and got up to check on Damen, who had been sleeping on the whole trip.

odd.I thought taking care of a child would be a pain in the ass. But Damen didnt cry or scream out loud like the babies on tv I saw. hm. well we were lucky, for a while.

I couchged slightly and Dimitri took off his coat and gave it to me. It smelled like him, and I found a blanket left here from the last time we were in the cabin. I tucked in and waited for Dimitri to "secure" the place, and he joined me. The bed was small, but it was made just for two people. We just laid there sticking to each other for warmth until we finally got to sleep.I had dozed off into that dream land again, but this time it was the ocean and damen was there with Dimitri already.

I was just about to go meet them wen I voice behind me called my name "rose?"

I turned around and saw the guy we were waiting for, I smiled "hello adrian, we need your help again."

He smiled flirtuosly," sure litle Dhamphir, anything for you what is it?"


End file.
